Kancing Kedua
by D3villaZ
Summary: Berhasilkah Momoi Satsuki mendapatkan kancing kedua Kuroko Tetsuya pada hari kelulusannya di SMP Teikou. Enjoy reading!


Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kancing Kedua buatan D3villaZ

 _._

 _._

Ada tradisi yang mengatakan kalau berhasil mendapatkan kancing kedua pada hari kelulusan maka dialah seseorang yang paling dekat di hati sang pemberi.

* * *

Hari kelulusan tiba. Momoi Satsuki berjalan menyusuri lorong, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu tampak anggun seperti biasa. Ada sebuah kantung berwarna hijau digenggam tangan kanannya, berbunyi gemerencing, berisi beberapa kancing yang biasa menempel pada kemeja murid laki-laki SMP Teikou.

Tentu saja banyak yang dengan suka rela memberi kancing kemejanya pada Momoi, terlebih kancing di urutan kedua yang letaknya dekat dengan hati. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan anggota klub basket di sana, termasuk para generasi keajaiban.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Momoi itu gadis berdada besar, ini tipe Aomine sekali karena itulah dia memberikan kancing keduanya pada Momoi. Siapapula yang menyangkal kalau Momoi ini gadis bermartabat, Akashi saja sampai memberikan kancing keduanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan pada Momoi. Sementara Midorima memberikan kancing keduanya pada Momoi lantaran mendapati kata ramalan yang menyuruhnya memberikan sesuatu pada gadis bermata merah jambu, seperti halnya Momoi. _Fix_ , Momoi memiliki banyak fans di hari kelulusannya, mengalahkan kepopuleritasan Kise, sebab itulah Kise memberikan kancing keduanya pada Momoi sebagai tanda kekalahan.

Dan tidak perlu ditanya mengapa Murasakibara memberikan kancing keduanya pada Momoi, tentu saja lantaran selama ini Momoi rajin men- _support_ -nya dengan camilan.

Hanya saja, ada yang kurang.

Tepat.

Si bayangan, anggota keenam generasi keajaiban, Kuroko Tetsuya belum turut serta menyumbangkan kancing kedua kemejanya pada Momoi. Padahal pemuda itulah yang dinanti-nanti Momoi, bagaimana tidak? Sejak Kuroko memberinya stik es krim (dulu sekali) ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya, hingga saat ini, bahkan mungkin sampai nanti. Sebagai gadis remaja pada umumnya, tentunya Momoi ingin pengakuan kalau dirinya termasuk gadis yang memiliki tempat paling dekat di hati pemuda pujaannya, Kuroko.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," panggil Momoi begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas Kuroko, ia membuka pintu tersebut, celingukan dan tak ada siapapun. Sambil menopang dagu ia bergumam. "Kemana ya Tetsu- _kun_?"

Akhirnya Momoi pun beranjak dari sana, tapi belumlah jauh langkah yang ia ambil seseorang memanggilnya.

"Seperti suara Tetsu- _kun_ ," gumamnya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau suara tadi berasal dari dalam kelas Kuroko, padahal di sana tak ada seorang pun manusia.

 _Glek_. Momoi sampai kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri, bahkan bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Ia berbalik dan sekali lagi melongok ke dalam kelas itu. "T-Tetsu- _kun_ ," cicitnya.

Sebuah embusan napas menerpa leher belakang Momoi. "Kyaaa!" Ia refleks berteriak, untunglah koridor itu sepi, jadi teriakannya tak mengganggu aktivitas orang lain.

"Momoi- _san_."

Momoi berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Ia pun mengembuskan napas lega. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat tipis memang sering membuatnya panik sendiri. Momoi lekas mengulas senyum. "Tetsu- _kun_!" Diulurkannya telapak tangan kanan. "Kancing keduamu buatku ya."

Kuroko menunduk, melihat bajunya, ia mengenakan kaos putih dan kemeja sekolah yang terbuka. Dipegangnya sisi para kancing kemeja berada. Kosong. Benar, para kancing telah hilang. Bahkan Momoi yang melihat itu tampak terkejut. " _Gomennasai_ , Momoi- _san_ , sudah habis," tutur Kuroko, dengan logat andalannya.

Meski sempat murung, tapi Momoi tak kehabisan akal. " _Ne_ , kalau Tetsu- _kun_ , mau tidak kancing kedua?"

"Buat apa?" Wajah Kuroko benar-benar datar saat mengatakan itu.

"Buat bukti kalau kau orang paling dekat di hatiku," terang Momoi, membuat wajah Kuroko digarisi semburat merah tipis. Ternyata biarpun bertampang datar selalu, Kuroko tetap mengerti masalah hati. Fakta baru bagi Momoi. Ia pun segera melepas kancing kedua dari blazernya. Setelah itu, ia ambil tangan kanan Kuroko, membukanya dan menaruh kancing itu di sana lalu ditekuknya jemari Kuroko agar menggenggam kancing itu. "Simpan baik-baik ya."

"Momoi- _san_." Pandangan Kuroko tak tepas dari kepalan tangan yang di dalamnya terdapat kancing dari Momoi.

"Ya, Tetsu- _kun_? Apa kancing yang kuberikan kurang? Atau kau mau semua kancingku?" Momoi tampak antusias.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko merobek saku (letaknya di kiri) pada kemejanya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Momoi. "Yang ini dekat dengan jantungku."

Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Momoi memerah sempurna. Apakah ini artinya Kuroko memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan? Yang jelas, Momoi senang sekali. Ia menerima robekan saku kemeja Kuroko. "Akan kujaga baik-baik," kata Momoi mantap.

Saat itu, Kuroko memberinya segaris senyum, yang segera dibalas Momoi. "Terima kasih, Momoi- _san_."

Momoi pun menganggap Kuroko pacarnya setelah kejadian itu.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

 _Status : Edited. Gomennasai._

 _A/N_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai sini. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?


End file.
